To Canada, Eh!
by SuouTamakiLover
Summary: When Tamaki suggests that the host club goes to Canada, Haruhi isn't exactly looking forward to it. But will her mind change about the trip when two certain hosts open their hearts to her? TamakiHaruhi HikaruHaruhi


**Before any of you kill me—yes. I AM working on my Naruto fanfiction. I'm just not posting it until many chapters of it are completed.**

**Well, I thought it was time for a change! Sure, I've done some one shots…but I thought it was time for an actual STORY!**

**P.S. I'm Canadian, I know the stereotypes aren't true, AHA! **

…**Well, I do wrestle me a polar bear every morning to get to school! **

**All kidding aside, I'm Canadian, so when I make fun of the stereotypes, don't leave reviews saying how they aren't true. OR, how you agree with them…because then I'll get mad, rawr!**

**We're also going to pretend that Haruhi's debt is almost paid off! **

**OH, ONE MORE THING!**

**Anyone hear of Hurricane Bill? Yeah…see, I live in Nova Scotia, so if this hurricane DOES come towards us, I may not be uploading another chapter for a while. Right now, it's a level 3—I think Hurricane Katrina was a 3 or a 4? So…I'm sort of freaking out. **

**I hope my house doesn't get destroyed—MY DISNEY PLUSHIES WILL GO WITH IT! NOOOO! **

**So, without further ado—here it is! **

* * *

"To…where?"

"CANADA!"

"…eh?"

"That's the spirit, Haruhi! As we all know, Canadian's say 'eh' quite frequently!" the King of the host club exclaimed.

Sixteen-year-old Haruhi Fujioka sighed. Tamaki had just suggested a trip to North America—Canada specifically. The rest of the host club didn't seem to be bothered in the slightest by the idea. She, however, wasn't pleased.

Haruhi sighed again, "Tamaki-sempai…do you even know how to speak English?"

"W-well, enough to make basic conversation!"

The brunette turned to the rest of the host club, "What about you guys?"

"Sure, I know lots!" Honey cheerfully replied.

Mori nodded, "Ah,"

Kyouya didn't look up from his laptop, but responded, "Not really, Haruhi. However, if we were to actually go to Canada, I'm sure I could bring along a translator,"

"Hmm, well I know greetings and such," Kaoru said.

His brother nodded, "But we wouldn't really need more than that if Kyouya-sempai brought a translator."

"You guys are really serious about this?!" Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Yes!" the males replied.

Haruhi actually started to consider it. She had never been to Canada, and she really wouldn't mind going…but that was beside the point! Tamaki had brought it up so suddenly; it sort of pissed her off.

"Uh, well, I still don't have a passport! Or the money to pay for such a long ride on a plane! Have you even thought about where we'd stay?!"

Haruhi had a feeling she wouldn't be getting out of it, but it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

Tamaki nodded enthusiastically, "Of course! I've picked out a few places that are lovely! All you have to do is decide!"

"Me?"

"Yes, Haruhi!" he smiled, "We want to stay wherever _you_ are most comfortable! After all, you are our little princess!"

"Can it, sempai!"

Tamaki gasped and hid in his corner of doom. The twins laughed in unison.

"Aww, come on, Haruhi!" Hikaru said, "Don't you want to see what Canada's like?"

"Haru-chan," Honey bounced over to the first year, "It'll be so much fun! And I'm sure there'll be lots of Canadian cakes to try!"

"Ah," Mori said, yet again agreeing with his cousin.

"And remember, we won't have to host!" Kaoru chimed in.

"Guys, I still don't know…I'd have to get a passport, and I've already told you—I don't have the money,"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Of course, we'll pay for you, and the expenses of your passport as well. Trust me," he smirked, "we can afford it,"

"Besides," Kaoru smiled, "we could fly up there in one of our private jets."

Haruhi glared, _"Rich bastards…"_

There was a silence as everyone stared at Kyouya, expecting him to give his attempt.

"If you come with us, Haruhi…I'll cut your debt entirely." The Shadow King confidently said.

Haruhi's eyes widened. Now that was tempting. An all paid for vacation to somewhere she has never been to…trying new foods…_and_ her debt erased?!

…

"B-but…we can't just take the time off of school!"

Kyouya smirked and pushed up his glasses, "Did you forget that summer break is coming up soon, and that we'll be able to get your passport by then?"

Haruhi was momentarily speechless.

The host club—excluding Tamaki, who was still in his sulking corner—was looking at Haruhi, waiting for her answer.

"I…god, I guess so, guys."

Tamaki immediately came out from his corner, "Excellent! This is marvelous! The host club will go to Canada!" He tightly hugged Haruhi.

"Yeah!" The twins, Honey and Tamaki cheered.

Mori moved his hand in some sort of 'yay' fashion.

Kyouya let out a sarcastic 'woo hoo'.

Haruhi sighed once more, _"Why do I have a feeling that I'll end up regretting this?"_

* * *

"Here, Haruhi! Choose where you'd like to go!"

Haruhi sighed as Tamaki threw brochures on the table. They were all written in English. She could read enough of it to understand what they were generally saying, but it was still confusing. She then noticed that the brochures weren't for hotels, but for provinces.

"Wait a minute, I thought we were going to stay at a hotel or something?"

Tamaki laughed and his eyes sparkled, "Yes, Haruhi! That is what we had planned originally! But then, I thought: Why don't we buy a home there?! That way, we can visit Canada as much as we like, and just stay there! Isn't it brilliant?!"

"Yeah, yeah, amazing," Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Well if you're just going to be stupid and buy a house, I'm going to read some information on the provinces, okay?"

"Yes, Haruhi!"

* * *

"Oh, I wish I was going with you to Canada~!" a customer of the Hitachiin's said.

Hikaru smiled, "Of course we'd _like_ you ladies to come, but—"

"Hikaru…" Kaoru pouted, "If these beautiful ladies _were_ to come, I'd be forgotten, wouldn't I…"

The older twin held his brother's head in his hands, "Don't be foolish, Kaoru! You know you're always number one to me…and I'll prove that to you tonight…"

Kaoru gasped, "Hikaru…"

The customers blushed as their eyes sparkled, "KYAAA~!"

Haruhi, who was watching from afar, rolled her eyes as she turned back to her customers.

"Haruhi-kun," a second-year said.

"Yes?"

"Have you decided what province to go to yet?"

Haruhi looked away in thought, "No, not yet. But I'm thinking either British Columbia or somewhere in the Maritimes."

"Maritimes?"

"Yeah…basically the far eastern side of Canada."

"Oh…"

* * *

Haruhi grabbed the last of her things and walked out the door of the third music room.

Tamaki didn't shut up about Canada since the moment he first mentioned it, so she was glad to get away from his babbling for a while.

Now, she just had to tell her dad.

* * *

"TO CANADA?!" 'Ranka' Fujioka yelled.

"Yeah, dad…"

Haruhi knew that her dad wouldn't approve of her going with the host club right away, but she had to tell him at some point.

"I will absolutely not allow it!"

"Dad, it will be fine! …uh…oh, yeah! Kyouya-sempai is going!"

"Oh…oh, that's right! I'll have to give Kyouya-kun a call in a little while, ha ha~! But I'll make sure he keeps you away from that trashy Suou."

Haruhi sighed, _"At least dad likes Kyouya-sempai…and Tamaki-sempai isn't __**trashy**__..."_

"But that aside, Haruhi! Let me help you pack your suitcase! I'll have to be sure to put in lots of girly things!"

"Dad," Haruhi glared, "the trip isn't for a while yet—and you know I hate things like that!"

He pouted, "But they look so cute on you—"

"NO!"

"Fine," he sighed.

Haruhi turned from her father and walked to her bedroom, "I'm just going to go to bed now, okay?"

"Sure thing, Haruhi! I'll see you in the morning~!"

"Yeah…"

* * *

**I know it was super short, but I have an idea on how chapter two will go, and it's going to be REALLY long (like, has anyone read Toad Sage's Mansion? Yeah, the really long chapter long, lol.)**

**But as I said, it may take me a while to update, because of Hurricane Bill…please oh PLEASE let it just GO OUT TO SEA! *cries in fear***


End file.
